69
miniatur|Man beachte die 69 auf der Start- und Landefläche Die stetige Verwendung der Zahl 69 ist ein bekanntes Easter Egg der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie. Die Skurrilität ergibt sich aus der Doppeldeutigkeit der Zahl: Einerseits bezeichnet 69 eine normale Nummer (die auf den Kopf gedreht ebenfalls 69 ergibt), andererseits eine Sexualpraktik. Welche Nennungen im Spiel beabsichtigt sind und welche zufällig entstanden, ist natürlich unklar. Der Vollständigkeit halber sind im Folgenden alle Nennungen gelistet. Grand Theft Auto I *Das Geburtsjahr von Bruder Marcus und Samuel Deever (1969) Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 * Der Titel spielt im Jahre 1969 Grand Theft Auto III * Das Musiktheaterstück 69th Street * Das Luftfahrzeugkennzeichen des Dodo * Die Sendefrequenz des Radiosenders Flashback FM * Die Rufnummer von Joeys Werkstatt Vice City * Das Luftfahrzeugkennzeichen des Dodo * Die Rufnummer von Sunnyside Taxis * Auf dem Dach einiger Chaos-Derby-Banger * Am Heck des Marquis San Andreas miniatur|Der Pier 69 miniatur|250px|69 [[Geld|Dollar bei den Taxi-Missionen]] * Der Militärstützpunkt Area 69 * Der Pier 69 * Der Preis der auf Plakaten beworbenen Burger-Shot-Menüs * Die Adresse des Big Pointy Building * Die Bezeichnung der Start- und Landebahnen auf dem Los Santos International Airport, Easter Bay Airport und Las Venturas Airport * Die Nummern der Flugsteige auf dem Easter Bay Airport * Der Easter Bay Airport und Panopticon/Fallen Tree ergeben zusammen mit etwas Fantasie die Zahl 69 * Die Rufnummer von Sunnyside Taxis * Die Zahl an dem Schiff in der Easter Basin Naval Station * Die Zahl auf den Containern in der Fleischberg-Fabrik in Blueberry * Die Zahl auf den Spielautomaten * Ein Teil des Preises der Zeitschrift „Ideal Living“ (gesamt: 3,69 Dollar) * Einige 24/7-Läden heißen 69 Cent Store * Die Ausgabe der Zeitschrift „Classic Rides“ zeigt 69 neue Motorräder * In der Spielbank beim einarmigen Bandit kann man Geld gewinnen, wenn man dreimal die 69 hat * San Andreas hat insgesamt genau 69 Werbespots * Die Feuerwehrmänner der verschiedenen Departments tragen auf ihren Helmen die Nummer 69 * Die Hausnummer 69 von Broffles Waffles * Die Anzahl der Checkpoints in dem Wettflug „Military Service“ * Auf der Zeitschrift „Thrust“ * Auf einem Kleidungsstück in ProLaps * Die Football-Mannschaft San Fierro Sixty Niners * Der Name des Radiosenders HI K69 * Die Einwohnerzahl von Fort Carson: 369 * Ein Laden im Südosten von Flint County hat die Aufschrift 69 * The Golden Palms 69, ein Hotel in East Beach, Los Santos * Die Rückseite des Dribblers-Shirts hat den Aufdruck 69 * Hinterland sowie das San Fierro Police Department wurden 1869 gegründet * Es hängen 69 UFO-Fotos im Lil’ Probe Inn * Fleischberg wurde 1869 gegründet Liberty City Stories * Das Kraftfahrzeugkennzeichen des Taxis auf einem der im Spiel befindlichen Artworks („Welcome to Shoreside Vale“) * Die Mission Crazy „69“ * Die Rufnummer von Joeys Werkstatt * Einer der Mehrspieler-Charaktere trägt den Namen Officer „69“ Vice City Stories * Auf der Flagge in der White Stallionz Bar * Auf der Flagge in Stonewall J’s * Auf dem Heck der Marquis * Das Gründungsjahr von Stonewall J’s Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|Das 69th Street Diner * Das 69th Street Diner * Die Frühstücksmenü-Preise im Diner * Die Zigarrenmarke „69 Cigars“ * Auf den Feuerwehrfahrzeugen * Auf den Schränken der Feuerwehrmänner im Broker Fire Department * Auf der Titelseite der Modezeitschrift „Fashion Unlimited“ * Benzinpreis: $69 die Gallone * An der Hickock Street in South Slopes existiert ein Geschäft mit dem Namen „69“ * Die Adresse 69 Exchange * Moe Schwartz’ und Sonny Onoratos Alter * Anthony Spoletos erste Vorstrafe im Jahr 1969 miniatur|Die Geldnoten in Vlads Bar * Auf den Dollar-Banknoten in Vlads Bar * Josés Geburtsjahr: 10. Juni 1969 * Das Kraftfahrzeugkennzeichen des Benefactor-Modells auf dem GTA-IV-Cover-Artwork: 669 H7Z * Die Rufnummer des Banner Hotel & Spa * Auf dem T-Shirt eines Angel of Death * Auf dem T-Shirt eines Lost-Mitglieds: Route 69 * Auf der Uniform verschiedener Polizisten * Die Rufnummer einer „Nail Bar“ in Westdyke * Am St. Mary’s Community Center * Die Hausnummer von Elm Leaf Funeral Home in der Tinconderoga Avenue, Dukes * Die Rufnummer eines Chinese Food Market * Die Hausnummer eines Hauses an der Ecke der Stillwater Avenue und der Howard Street * Die Vorwahl von Leftwood und Westdyke * Auf so gut wie allen Grabsteinen der Friedhöfe in Liberty City als Geburtsjahr der Toten: 1869 * Auf den Dollarscheinen am Körper einiger Stripperinnen * Die Parkgebühren enden meistens mit 69 (zum Beispiel 100,69 Dollar) * Am Schriftzug von Westdyke Fashion * Am Schriftzug vom B.J. Discount Center am Babbage Drive * Die Gefangenennummer von Aiden O’Malley * Der Name der Autoreparaturwerkstatt Grove Pier 69, East Island City * Die Sendefrequenz von Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 * Die Hausnummer des North Tudor Medical Center * Auf dem Kapuzenpullover eines Lastwagenfahrers * Auf der Uniform eines Polizisten * Es gibt insgesamt 269 Straßen im Spiel The Lost and Dammed * Die 69 vom Motorrad zu schlagenden Rocker (für den Erfolg und die Trophäe „Krasser Knüppel“) * Auf der Jacke von Malcolm B. The Ballad of Gay Tony * In einer Folge der „Republican Space Rangers“ sieht man in einer Schule im Hintergrund an der Wand das Alphabet mit dem Buchstaben „Gg“, die auf gleicher Höhe sind und so abgerundet sind, dass sie die Zahl „69“ ergeben * Im Hercules findet man des Öfteren einen Mann, der die Zahl 69 auf seinem Oberteil trägt * Ein Spieler von Liberty City Rampage trägt die Trikotnummer 69 Chinatown Wars * Am Ende der Rufnummer vom Liberty-City-Schlüsseldienst: 999-642-5669 * Auf einer nicht identifizierten Bierflasche auf dem Artwork von Lester Leroc Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Das Bike trägt die Nummer 69269 * Passanten tragen die Zahl auf ihrer Kleidung * Auf den Polizeimotorrädern steht die Nummer 69269 * Die Haupthandlung umfasst 69 Missionen * Als Graffito auf diversen Wänden, Mauern und Schildern * 69 Tage vor Erscheinen von GTA V veröffentlichte Rockstar Games das erste Gameplay-Video zum Spiel * Auf der Hinterseite des „D“ am Vinewood-Sign * Bobcat Security wurde 1969 gegründet * Don Percival wurde 1969 geboren * Der Blazer kostet in der Hot-Rod-Ausführung 69.000 Dollar * Die Route 68 hieß in der Beta-Version noch „Route 69“ * Bei einigen Zielhilfen bzw. Suchern, die in der PC-Version für manche Waffen nachrüstbar sind, steht „STI 69“ * Auf den Handgranaten steht „M69A1“ * An einer Xero-Gas-Tankstelle kostet Benzin 0,169, 0,369 und 0,569 Dollar pro Gallone * Der Bekleidungshersteller Sessanta Nove * Es können maximal 96 in Snapmatic aufgenommene Fotos gespeichert werden * Im Editor für Rennen kann man inklusive Startpunkt maximal 69 Checkpoints setzen * Das Polizeiboot trägt die Nummer 69269 * Das Rennmotorrad Gargoyle hat die Rennnummer 69 * Ein Cheeseburger bei Up-n-Atom Burger kostet mittwochs und sonntags 69 Cent * Die Waschmaschine „69 Express“ * Die Nummer eines Bankschließfachs * Die Alpha Z-1 mit der Lackierung von eCola trägt die Nummer 69 * In der PC-Version existieren 69 Errungenschaften en:69 es:69 fr:69 hu:69 pt:69 ! Kategorie:Listen